


Elusive Connections

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [545]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Connections, Fallen Angels, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Part of him wishes he'd thought enough to grab that stone before he'd been manhandled away by the soldiers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 138  
> Prompt: drop  
> Summary: Part of him wishes he'd thought enough to grab that stone before he'd been manhandled away by the soldiers.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just felt the need to contemplate Damien's thoughts on the old woman in Damascus. I have more thoughts on this that may or may not come up again within this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Part of him wishes he'd thought enough to grab that stone before he'd been manhandled away by the soldiers. He doesn't mention it to anyone, sure that they'll just mock him. Or maybe they won't. He's not even sure how that could play out. But he wants more of a connection to that old woman. Not that the blood on the stone would be enough to find her. He's not _that_ naïve about all of this. But she is haunting his dreams nightly, taunting him with tidbits of his childhood. And what the hell was it that she said to him that clearly wasn't English?

He knows that something important happened in Damascus, but he has no idea what it was or how he'll ever figure it out. And the not knowing is killing people around him. Literally.


End file.
